Next Contestant
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Maria/Cena fic to NickelBack's Next Contestant. Cena is a very jealous man. Read and review please!


**New one shot to Next Contestant by Nickelback, Maria/Cena fic. First time on this pairing so I hope it went well, not a huge fan of them together but I thought that Cena might have a jealous side when it came to a gorgeous girl like her lol. He calls her boop at one point or another; I read somewhere that it was a nickname her friends gave her so I used it. Don't really know how great this turned out but never the less here it is. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"Do you like it?" She asked doing a little twirl in front him. John didn't speak right away; instead her hands fell to her hips because she knew that he wasn't impressed at all, "What's wrong with this one John? It's the fifth outfit I've tried to wear tonight."

He leaned back on the chair and eyed her up and down, she looked incredible and that was why he couldn't allow her to wear it to the ring, "What's wrong is that it's only part of an outfit, where's the rest of it Maria?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before returning to glare at him, "Your impossible you know that? I'm a diva not a nun, all my ring attire is like this."

John stood up and took her by the hand leading her out of the room. He had to prove his point, those shorts and that little bikini style top were too revealing and she was asking for it out there.

**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)**

Dragging her into the room, John watched jaws drop at the mer site of her. He wanted nothing more then to pop each one of the boys in the face but he did bring into the locker-room for that very reason. "What do you guys think of Maria's outfit?" He asked, followed by loud cheers and clapping with a few catcalls thrown in for good measure.

"You see." He told her once they had left the room again and were safe in the quiet hallway.

She smiled and blushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh Johnny they were just being polite."

"What is it going to take to prove to you that they all look at you like some piece of ass? For god's sake babe I wanted to rip Randy's eyeballs out for the way he was staring at your chest. If the boys are that bad, the sex deprived audience is going to be a hundred times worse"

She giggled and laced her fingers in his, "It's like this, I went out there before we were dating and I was fine. And now that we are dating I'm not going to stop acting like a diva just because you're jealous of other people looking at me, you're the only one who gets to see what's underneath all this." Maria stopped talking long enough to place her lips to John's in a soft kiss. "Besides I don't complain about you going out there every week with your shirt off, I see the way the girls drool over you like a piece of meat."

He laughed, "I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now wish me luck, I'm on next!" She said pecking me again.

"Good luck."

John's words were empty really, he still hated her going out in front of thousands of people and millions more at home in nothing more than a glorified bathing suit. It seemed that every week since they had been dating he dreaded going to RAW because he didn't want her parading around in next to nothing for the whole world to see. It made him almost wish that she wasn't a diva at all, that she would quit being a wrestler and just be normal for him. But that was his selfish side talking; his love for her sometimes over took his supportive side for her and her dreams. He needed to let her do what she loved, but he'd be lying if he said that he was all for it, then again without this business how would he have met the natural beauty.

**And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her  
(It happens every night she works)**

Cena's fist almost found its way through the monitor as she walked down the ramp, the crowed exploded for her and he could see the drool forming in their mouths and the lust in their eyes. It disgusted him that anyone but him got to see her act all sexy like that, it didn't help that she loved shaking what god gave her when she climbed the top turnbuckle.

It wasn't really much of a match, Melina did everything but wipe the floor with her. Slowly but surely Maria had been getting better, he knew that she would always be stuck with the stigma of being a diva search girl but the little bit of extra training he had given her was starting to show up in the ring. It brought a smile to his lips to see her get a few moves in on the vixen, even if they were to no avail. Matches were predetermined but hopefully Vince would see that her hard work was paying off and reward her with a small push soon.

Melina pinned her quickly and Maria's on-screen romance came to pick up the pieces. It bugged John so much to see him with her, it was storyline and he got that but sometimes it felt like Santino took things too far.

They came back through curtain where he was waiting for them in gorilla, and as soon as John's eyes landed on him he exploded. His hand was wrapped around her waist and they were laughing and smiling as the walked towards the West Newberry native. "Where the hell do you think your putting your hands Marella? If you enjoy the use of them I suggest you move them…now!"

**Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant**

"Oh yeah Cena, and what if I don't? Are you gunna beat me up with one hand?" The Canadian man said edging John onward.

"John, calm down." She said putting a hand between her boyfriend and Santino. "Both of you just stop it." Maria lay her head against John's chest, "Please babe, you've got to stop this. Santino is just my friend nothing more. Your so suspicious that its come to you staying on the road with me when you should be at home healing. I love you ok? Only you."

She was probably right, John should have been home recuperating his shoulder and working hard to get back in the ring. But ever since he hurt himself in that match with Kennedy he had only been thinking about how he couldn't possibly leave her alone on the road. It didn't feel right leaving her behind like that, it was too soon to bring her home to Massachusetts with him so he decided that he would rehab his injury on the road with her. "I know Boop," He said, allowing his head to fall onto hers before he kissed the top of her brown hair. "I get like this because I love you."

Maria looked up at him and smiled, "It's just something we have to work on together." He nodded at her before she spoke again, "Now go get ready we're going out with the rest of the crew. Word on the street is that they have some crazy bars here."

He didn't really want to go out, his shoulder was hurting and he just wanted to lay down with Maria and watch some television before they called it a night. But she was young and enjoyed seeing what each town had to offer and he didn't want to stand in her way. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her go by herself, "Just let me get my coat." She kissed his nose and went off in her own direction to get ready.

The bar was packed, and the music was loud enough to deafen anyone who set foot in the place. It was one of those trendy clubs with a glowing dance floor and flashing lights everywhere. If he wasn't seeing Maria it was a place like this that John and Randy would use to pick up "dates". But nowadays Randy was married and John found himself happy with just one girl.

He barley had his coat off when she kissed him goodbye to go dance with the girls. It was like some secret cult, they did everything together from room together, ride together, pee together and now dance together. They did look sexy all pushed up against each other like that, but he hated that the whole place was getting an eyeful.

As soon as she took a break and headed to the bar to buy a drink a sea of men flocked to her, pleading to be the one to purchase her alcohol for the evening. They all begged to get a dance with her, and a few brave souls even dared to try and get her phone number. If they only knew John Cena was watching them.

**They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her**

He didn't move, instead he decided to wait and see what happened. John didn't want to jump to any conclusions with what had already happened today. He took a sip of his drink and watched her politely wave them off, thanking them for their kindness before pointing across the room to where John was seated. Placing on a big fake smile he waved to them letting them know "hands off she was his."

The night went on and the girls were pretty smashed, John offered to buy one more round and then hopefully all the divas would agree to head on home. When he returned from the bar he noticed Candice's hands playing with Maria's hair and her hand rested carefully on his girlfriends knee. They were giggling and it wasn't hard to tell that Candice was dying to place her lips on the brunettes. They'd been friends since being in the diva search together and it didn't take a genius to see that Candice wanted a whole lot more then friendship. It wasn't that John blamed her, Maria was gorgeous and men and woman could both appreciate her beauty. But John wasn't one of those guys who was about to call up the other woman for a three-way fling, even if in their drunken state he knew they'd agree to it. No he wanted Maria all to himself.

**And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)**

Her mysterious eyes were red and glazed over, he decided then that she had had enough. "Come on Maria, let's go home." She pouted and stood up, staging around as she kissed the girls goodbye on each cheek before making her way over to where her boyfriend was waiting.

"Thanks for being so relaxed tonight Johnny, I had a lot of fun" She slurred, as he threw an arm around her to steady her. "And I've got a yummy surprise for you when we get back to the hotel." Maria said and then hiccupped and laughed on her way out of the joint.

John didn't want to get his hopes up, he knew that she would be full of desire as soon as they got back to the hotel but would probably fall right to sleep before anything got accomplished. Then she would more then likely wake up in the middle of the night feeling terrible and ask him to hold her hair while she puked.

Everyone's eyes followed them to the car, he probably looked like a pedophile loading some drunken chick into his car to take advantage of her. It didn't help that her skirt was hiked up as high as it would go, something he would fix if he had a free hand. But the passed out woman in his arms was preventing him from doing much of anything.

John managed to lean her up against the car so he could open the door to get her inside. He could hear people whispering and he managed to pick out the words "is that Maria?" All he wanted to do was knock them out, because he knew that in the little ensemble she had thrown together they were getting a good view right about now. "If I had two good arms." He muttered.

**I'm hateing what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt**


End file.
